Never before
by dark angle102
Summary: kurt's been dating alot of pretty sexy ,famous and powerful men all at the same time , i wounder what he'll do when they all show up in his apartment , at the same time .. let's find out shall we
1. kurt

_**Glee{AU}**_

_**Never before **_

**Characters " Kurt/ puck , Kurt /Finn , Kurt/Sam , Kurt /Blaine " **

_**Characters introduction **_

**Kurt : cute little uke , model and works for Noah **

**Noah puckerman : owns a modeling company and possessive of Kurt**

**Sam : owns a music company **

**Finn : owns a car dealership company**

**Blaine : a successful lawyer **

_**Summary **_**: **_**" Oh .oh god . so help me god , iam a man whore which is pretty funny considering iam a man myself " I thought panicking .**_

/Oh .oh god . so help me god , iam a man whore which is pretty funny since iam a man myself / I thought panicking .

Iam not panicking , iam not-panicking -, iam not panicking at all , no shit whom am I kidding iam totally panicking ….oh shit , oh shit ,oh shit , I don't know what to do …iam a man whore, I already know that so fucking stop already … oh god what iam going to do well I defiantly got what I deserved

I knew I had to stop but noooo I just had to flirt and keep going on dates , with a man after another till now I got four lovers and each one I love so much I _Can't_ lose any of them , now what the hell am I going to do .

its bloody not easy at all , ohshit don't think of blood ,don't think of blood, don't think of blood, don't think of those deadly gorgeous and sexy stunning men , hot on ice men with their big enormous d- okay stop don't even continue thinking about it

"Kurt "

oh shit now I have to go to them , god what the hell am I going to do or the better question well I be a live after this deadly confrontation.

"_**hi " Kurt said quietly **_

"_**hey baby " Sam said cheerfully **_

"_**What this baby crap " puck said possessiveness appeared in his tune**_

"_**Kurt who the hell is he " Finn asked confused **_

"_**um" Kurt mumbled and keep his eyes on the floor unable to look a his lover -ex lovers he thought sadly **_

"_**Kurt"**_

"_**Iam sorry I really iam , iam a big flirt and I love each one of you in its own unique way and I really cant get enough of you , please don't leave me "**_

" _**what do you mean by dating them " puck growled **_

"_**I mean I dated each one of you and love it and I love each one of you "Kurt mumbled still unable to look at any of them in the eye **_

"_**cant believe this shit" puck **_

""_**WHAT" Finn screamed **_

"_**why " Sam asked unable to understand why Kurt would do something like that **_

_**Blaine is the only one who didn't speak yet and that worried Kurt the most , he know Blaine is smart and a lot of people would die to be with a man like him … gentle , smart , handsome , caring and unique in his very own way , kinda like his very own personal drug , he can never let Blaine go **_

_**The idea of Blaine leaving him or one of his lovers leaving him makes him whimpers ..he bitten his lips to hold the whimper inside . **_

_***Slap***_

_**Kurt shrikes and his eye widens at the unexpected move and touches his ass as he pouts , making them want to eat him alive and this thought is transparent on their faces .**_

_**To be continued **_


	2. Blaine's love

_**Never again **_

"now that we have your attention _I _need you to explain in more details " Said Puck

And Blaine is yet to speak

" truth to be told and as I said before I like you really really like you , all of you and I don't know what that makes me but all I care about is you 4 and I know what I did was wrong but I love you , and iam sure if you just sit together and talked you'll like it ,or I hope so " Kurt mumbled

"iam so going to punish you for this , just wait until I get you alone " puck purred

"alone what alone , you don't get to be with him alone unless iam there " growled Finn

"what's with you talking about Kurt as if he isn't in the room " Sam said

For the first time Blaine talks as "I know what I want and I know Kurt won't anyone of us leave I don't know about you guys {Blaine rises form the chair he was sitting on walks until he's in front of Kurt and rises his hand touching kurts face delicately }but I know I will stay with Kurt forever if he let me . {and with that he kissed kurt a hot and very melting kiss}

Shocking them all into silence with his speech pucks the first one speaks

"he talk's and I kind like what he said and Blaine I suggest you let Kurt go unless you want to skip dating and start with the 3rd bass " puck said smugly

"I don't know man , I don't want anyone with Kurt but me " Finn

"we don't care what do you want , you want Kurt you get us all , we're a package "Sam said

"well said Sam well said " pack chuckled

"so what do you say ?"

"Kurt " Blaine said

"umm" Kurt purred

"what's there name " Blaine whispered in his ear , Kurt blinked at that and said softly

"I didn't introduce you to each other and yet puck wants to go to 3rd base without knowing you names , can't say iam surprised " Kurt chuckled

"their name are *oh sweet Blaine , don't stop *Finn *kiss * puck *bite * Sam at the last name Blaine bitten Kurt earlobe making him purr moan his name . " Now now kittens its not fare Blaine getting Kurt all hot and bothered and yet we didn't do any thing to him , now is it " puck purred and moved to where Kurt was straddling Blaine's waist and kissing while Kurt and Blaine were busy , puck was undoing his clothes till he was in his ck briefs he then slapped kurts ass making him jump and breaking Blaine's kiss

Then puck taken Kurt form Blaine lap and butting him on his

And _spanked him_

_***slap * **_you think that be cause we love .. _***slap ***_ _ow _Kurt mumbled in the cutes ways ..

_***slap * **_this is just the begging .._***slap * **_you think because your so cute and adorable _*****_

_**slap * **_that can make you get away with anything .._***slap * *slap * **_you're wrong Kurt did wrong _***slap * "Owww puck "Kurt purred *slap * *slap * **_

Sam and Finn raise from there chairs and strolled to Kurt and taken him from puck and butting him of his lap while Sam undressed Kurt of what's left of his clothes then his and Finns meanwhile , puck gotten up form the couch and went to Blaine undressing him completely then risen taking a moment to truly look at Blaine and pucks not to the only one whom appreciating what their seeing , at that moment he decided to take this to the bedroom .


End file.
